Pokémon Conquest: The Light of Ransei
by Omega83
Summary: One warlord in the world Pokemon sets of on a quest to link with the creature that created the land of Ransi
1. Chapter 1

**So, I'm a big fan of Pokémon, and I found the game Pokémon Conquest to be amazing, so now I'm going to do a series on it. Here we go, gotta' LINK with em' all! (Sorry for the bad pun!)**

The sun rises over the early afternoon as the coronation of the new warlord of Aurora. With the ceremonies over, the afternoon seems calm, when he is interrupted in his castle's garden by three famous kid warriors, Mitsunari, Kiyomasa, and Masonori. These three may be children, constantly fighting over trivia, however, when they are rarely seen on the battle field with warriors other that themselves, they are feared for their skills.

"So, THIS is the new warlord of Aurora?" sneers Mitsunari, his Pawniard sharing the same expression. "I've never even seen you on the battle field, are you any good?"

"He'd better be good, or else this kingdom will just become a target!" Kiyomasa mocks, his Axew distracted by a Butterfree, fluttering just out of its reach.

"He can't be strong," Masonori begins his insult. "Look at his Pokémon! That Eevee is pathetic-looking!" at this, Eevee tackles Masonori to the ground. He shouts out for his Sandile to help him, but he has engaged in battle with Axew for jumping on him while chasing the Butterfree. Mitsunari and Pawniard are laughing at the two feuding, which infuriates Kiyomasa to no end, so he indicates a fist fight with Mitsunari, Making Pawniard extremely confused. In this chaos, nobody notices the gleaming red banner approach the place.

"So this is the great castle of Aurora." Begins a mysterious voice. "Nice palace, pathetic warriors." The three kid warriors, the new warlord, and all of their Pokémon, stop dead in their tracks. They stare in awe, as the small group of ten soldiers appears, the leader clear, with the partner Tepig

"Oh-ho-ho! Alright new warlord, time to prove yourself!" says Mitsunari.

"Ya!" says Kiyomasa. "If you're so good, show us why!"

"Jeeze! I knew that you would lose this kingdom eventually, but not as soon as you got it!" mocks Masonori.

"SILENCE! I don't have time for your stupid little disputes! Lord Hideyoshi wants this kingdom soon, and he won't wait long before he becomes angered!" says the warrior, clearly confident that this will be a simple mission.

"Wait, the warlord didn't even come?" begins the new warlord, becoming angered. "He doesn't even think I'm even worthy of sharing the same battle field as him, does he? WELL TELL YOUR WARLORD THAT HE IS A CONCIEDED, INCOMPITENT, BABOON! AS FOR YOU! MY NAME IS OMEGA, AND YOU ARE ABOUT TO FEEL MY WRATH!"

"Ooh! Terrifying!" mocks the attacking warrior. "Do you possibly think that that puny Eevee can defend against all ten of us?"

"Let's just see how bad your bite is compared to that bark, shall we?" Omega says, pumped for the battle. The Leader of the group sends two warriors up, a spearman, with a Zubat as is partner, and a swordsman, with a Charmander as his companion. The Spearman charges, and strikes at Omega's feet, while the Zubat prepares for a downward strike. Omega effortlessly kicks the spearman in the face, comes back down with his leg, shattering the spear with his heel, and then removes the man's helmet, flings Eevee up into the air with it, and hits the warrior with it, throwing him back a few feet. Eevee, now in the air, seems to teleport at Zubat with the speed of his quick attack. Eevee uses the limp Zubat as a glider, jumps off it, and sends it flying into the swordsman's Charmander, knocking the two Pokémon back in front of the red banner, while Eevee lands gracefully on Omega's shoulder. The swordsman then charges, and Omega pulls out his Twin Hook Swords as one, hooks the sword, and flings it and its previous wielder into the air.

At the sight of this, the rest of the warriors retreat, with the exception of the leader, who has his Tepig fire an ember attack at range as he charges forward with his bronze knuckles. Eevee knocks back the ember with its tail, and rams Tepig into the ground. At the same time, Omega ducks under the bronze knuckles, narrowly missing a strike, grabs the warrior under the shoulder and on the waist, and uses his opponent's momentum to flip him and slam him into the ground.

"So, how simple was your mission exactly?" Omega taunts, leaning over the cocky warrior. Then, the warrior punches Omega in the face, gets up, scoops up his Tepig, and starts running. However, just as it seemed that the warrior would get away, a mysterious girl popped up out of nowhere, and had a round, pink Pokémon start singing to the man. After hearing part of the first verse, he feels on the ground, asleep.

"H-h-how did you?" Omega stuttered in amazement.

"My Pokémon is Jigglypuff. It can sing a beautiful lullaby that can put its enemies to sleep in no time!" said the mysterious girl. "Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Oichi. I saw the way you fought, and it was really impressive, especially considering your lack of experience, and I just thought, well, I was just thinking, I just wanted to know, if, if…IF I COULD JOIN YOUR ARMY?" She finally blurted out.

"Of course, no need to be nervous about asking, I may be impressive, but I need all the help I can get. And you proved yourself to be quite helpful just then." Omega said, he not being light with compliments.

"Oh, thank you very much!" she said, failing to hide her giddiness. "I won't disappoint you!"

"While we're on recruiting," Omega began "would you three…"

"NO WAY!" Mitsunari cut Omega off, "You WERE impressive, but then you had to go all kind, not to mention, you were injured by a warrior that wasn't even trained well for a low standard! I think I speak for all three of us when I decline your lame offer."

"YA!" the other two added.

"Well, Our army consists of just you and I so far Oichi," Omega began "We have a long way to go before we can find the Pokémon that created Ransi, but I think that we should begin by having our revenge on that cocky Hideyoshi."

"Ah, so you are another one," Oichi began "one of those many warlords after the legendary Pokémon. It may be an impossible goal, but I believe that if anyone can accomplish it, it's you Omega,"

"So it's settled," Omega began "we will train for three days, and then begin the attack on Hideyoshie's kingdom of Ignis."

**I think that I will go rather similar to the story line, but change a few things that I think are stupid. I also have an idea to add that many of you might find stupid, but we will work it out if it's REALLY bad with the fans. So, next chapter will be full of action, and not much dialogue, but the dialogue that will be in it will be really dramatic, so write feedback, opinions, suggestions, ideas, and what else I should start a series on! Hope you like it, tell your friends about it, and be sure to check out my other fanfics!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Really, REALLY sorry about not posting for a while, I kinda got obsessed with my resets of varying Pokémon games, plus I got writers block on my Fairy Tail Fanfic. Now it's time for another chapter of ****_The Light of Ransi_****, but this time, I've decided to go from a different angle. What exactly do I mean by different angle? Well, you'll just have to wait and read. Go on, read! WHAT ARE YOU STILL DOING READING THE AUTHOR'S COMMENTAIRY? FOR GOODNESS SAKE THE WHOLE THING AT THIS POINT IS JUST A BAD JOKE! READ IT ALREADY!**

As he looked out over his conquered kingdoms from the top of the castle of Dragnor, Nobunaga released a sigh.

"Nobunaga's dream is beginning," Nobunaga thought to himself "but it still has a long way to go until Nobunaga can even lay eyes on this legendary creator." He turned around from his spectacular view of the neighboring kingdoms, to view his prized partner, Zekrom. Nobunaga then petted Zekrom's head, as he climbed onto its back, and flew off for Valora.

"Hello Nobunaga," started Ieysu, "I hope you've been we-"

"Save it Ieysu," Snapped No, "and learn to read body language! Dear god, he clearly has urgent news."

"Yes, Nobunaga does, and you're now stalling it," states the quite irritable Nobunaga. "Have your lectures later, and take your own advice. Now, where was Nobunaga… Ah yes! Nobunaga needs each of you to conquer some kingdoms for him. Mitsuhide to Avia and Lady No attack Viperia."

"What about us?" questions Ieysu, gesturing to himself and Ranmaru.

"Hmm…" starts Nobunaga, "You two are eager enough, very well! I will have you both wait ten minutes or so, and then, pass over the two kingdoms in airships. If the kingdoms aren't conquered by then, the two of you will have to join the fights in the kingdoms on your paths. Otherwise, Ranmaru, pass over Viperia on your way to Yaksha, and Ieysu will pass over Avia on his way to Cragspur."

"Right!" rings the shouts from the four.

"Nobunaga will fly by and stamp out any rebellion he sees." Nobunaga says. "Oh, and one more thing," He continues, "This is a test of YOUR strength, so you will be attacking these kingdoms single handedly. Now, Nobunaga is off to view the rest of Ransi." With that, He climbed on Zekrom, and they flew off, leaving a trail of storm clouds behind them.

"Well, I'm off as well," far welled Mitsuhide, as he went down to the river, where Lapras waited for him.

"As am I," stated the ever so polite No. She turned abruptly, followed by her Mismagius, both taking their cloud of misery to the airships.

"Well, we have some time," started Ieysu, "perhaps you'd like to have some-," but he stopped, because Ranmaru had already made it to a nearby mountain top, where she meditated with his partner, Lucario, right at her side.

"Alright Aggron, I suppose it's just you and I," said Ieysu, "Care for some tea?"

Within ten minutes of their departure, we join Mitsuhide in Avia. We find it a frozen wasteland, and the only sounds to be heard are the Groans of Masamune and his men, the cries of the wounded Pokémon, and the howling of the wind in this castle on a cloud. Mitsuhide stands triumphant, as he watches an airship overhead. We then go to the KO'd ninjas of Viperia, and find the confident No, sitting in the throne of this venomous palace, being fed grapes by some rather love struck silent warriors. She listens to the hum of a propeller in the clouds.

Five minutes later, we find the previously immaculate kingdom of Cragspur, its battlefield obliterated. Finally, we visit Yaksha, where we find Ranmaru and Lucario land crouched in sync, as behind them, Kotaro and Zoroark fall into the black ponds, scarred and helpless. The duo let loose a grin, for they know they look like gods to their pathetic opponents. However, Ranmaru begins to brew a remedy to help those who will join their army, as a welcoming gift.

Far above the clouds, Nobunaga and Zekrom lie, Zekrom charging enormous electrical energy.

"NOW!" commands Nobunaga. And with that, Zekrom lets loose a fearsome roar, and forms a blue ball of energy around his body. Zekrom then releases this energy, and lightning bolts reign down, destroying all five camps of rebels opposing Lord Nobunaga.

"See what you get!" shouts Nobunaga, "This is what you get when you stand in the way of Nobunaga and Zekrom!" With that, the pair vanished into the pure darkness of the thunderclouds.

**So, what did you guys think of the angle swap? The only thing Omega83 dislikes about this angle was Nobunaga's tendency to speak in the third person. I was about to give up on this series, but then I saw Leodasdragon's review, and it was great! Guys, defiantly give reviews, because they give author's confidence. This was for you Leodas! Give me a review, and please tell your fans about me!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here we go! CHAPTER THREE! Oh yeah, I need to say something humorous, revealing, or annoying right now…. I got nothing. TIME TO READ!**

Thwap! Bang! POW! Krsssssssssssshhunk! The duo of Oichi and Omega are training hard to take Ignis.

"Hey Omega!" said Oichi while hitting yet another bulls eye down by the archery range.

"YEAH?" Shouts Omega while slicing up an army of moving dummies effortlessly.

"I was just wondering," Oichi is saying, walking closer to Omega, nailing targets as she does so, "I've been traveling a lot, and I noticed that the other kingdoms have huge armies, right? So, why does Aurora have no soldiers except for you and me?"

"Well," Omega starts, finishing off the last of the dummies, "Aurora has always had an interest in balancing out its power, but we can't do that with any random warrior. It's against the laws of the Aurora to accept random, untrained warriors. The warriors here must have a certain aura, or be very skilled to enter Aurora. If not, they will be immediately expelled from the kingdom. The only way we can accept those other warriors is if we defeat another kingdom."

"Speaking of defeat," Oichi says, poking fun at their previous encounter with Ignis as she does so, "how much time before we launch our attack?"

"That depends how fast the servants can load up the Rapidash," Omega speaking with a grin, "or Zebstrika, if you prefer." The two laugh, and go to get their belongings together.

About an hour later, they set off, Oichi on Rapidash, Omega on Zebstrika. They pass through a small stretch of woods, through the meadow, and finally come to the river, dividing Aurora from Ignis. The two hesitate, knowing that they could be attacked the moment they cross the bridge. Finally, they cross, and continue on. Soon, there is a drastic scenery change, as the fields begin to spark and burn all around, and volcanoes sprout up like weeds.

They eventually find the edge of Ignis' village, and watch the peaceful day. Small fruit stands and little kids playing with a ball. As soon as the duo is spotted, the villagers immediately run into their homes, and you could hear the harmony of locks and shutting windows. After a mile or so of that, the tip of a gleaming red and gold palace could be seen on the horizon. The two were very confused as to why they hadn't been attacked yet, to the point where it actually bothered them. However, they continued their approach, cautiously as ever. Eevee was restless on Omega's shoulder, and Jigglypuff nestled itself deep into Oichi's arms.

Finally, they heard it. As loud as thunder, you could hear what sounded like a conch signal. In an instant, the two were under a sea of flaming arrows.

** ANNNNNNNNNNND done! Bye-bye knowledge of safety, hello cliff hanger! Sorry guys, I'm writing this late at night and just want to go to bed, but I'll try to write the ending this weekend! Plus, cliff hangers are great for suspense, so have a nice day!**


End file.
